Undoing the Tangled Web
by mic
Summary: My version of what should happen after 'A Tangled Webb' Please leave a review so I will know if I should can it or maybe write another. Thank you for all of the reviews so far please keep them coming Chapter 2 is finished, should I go on or stop here?
1. Default Chapter

Harm comes to, not sure of how long he has been unconscious. His head throbbing he reaches up and feels a gash and some blood across his right eyebrow and acknowledges this as the source of his pain. Then it hits him Mac!  
  
"Mac?" he calls and to his relief she answers  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you all right?" he replies.  
  
"I think so. How about you?"she returns  
  
" I think so." They climb out of the plane and gather their composure.  
  
"Your bleeding"Mac gasp as she reaches up to check Harms eye  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Are you sure that your all right?"Harm says leaning away from Macs touch.  
  
"Yeah, I guess this pregnancy suit was good for something after all." Mac says trying to make light of there situation  
  
"Do you think that they will try to follow us?"Harm asks  
  
"I don't know, probably, we should get moving just incase"Mac encourages "There is a small town about 15 miles east we can walk there and hitch a ride to the American embassy"  
  
"Sounds good. Let's go"  
  
After walking in silence for a while Harm decides he can't hold it in any longer. The memory of Webb telling Mac that he needed her and then Mac kissing him was burned into his mind, his heart forever, he felt as though he was about to bust. He had to know what the extent of the feelings between Mac and Webb were and he had to know now "You and Webb seem to be getting close." he began  
  
Mac being able to sense that Harm was uneasy with the comment, thought back to the kiss she knew that Harm had see . "Yes we have gotten closer. He went through a lot for me back there." she said with a heavy heart as she remembered how Webb looked when they brought him to her after his torture  
  
"Do you really think that he is right for you Mac? I mean he almost got you killed."Harm said oblivious to Mac's pain  
  
"He almost died for me, he still might! He went through all of that torture himself in order to keep them away from me Harm." Mac retorts feeling a little violated by his intrusiveness.  
  
"That doesn't make you obligated to start a relationship with him.? "Harm pushes on  
  
Mac starting to get angry at Harms boldness "Whats with the interest all of a sudden Harm?"  
  
Harm not backing down now drives on "He's not right for you Mac!Don't do this again"  
  
Mac a little confused and a lot angry ask "Do what again?"  
  
"Your running Mac. Your going to make a another mistake because your scared . You did it with Brumby and your doing it now!" Harm now realizing that he has gone to far stops. He can see the tears in Macs eyes and knows he has hurt her again and says in the most sincere voice "I'm sorry Mac, I shouldn't have said that. I had no right"  
  
"Your right. You of all people Harm, you have no right!" Is all Mac can manage to say before she turns to walk away. She replays the conversation in her head. She had to admit that Harm was right, Webb wasn't right for her, but she knows that. What was she supposed to do, the man was dieing, and it was because of his love for her in part. She can admit that she got caught up in the moment, it did feel good to be somebody's wife, it did feel good to have someone there at the end of the day,it did feel good to hear someone say that they needed her, but when she pictures that someone it wasn't Webb. She has never thought of him in that way, he's to CIA. But with all of that said how could Harm let his petty jealousy push him to say something so mean hearted to her. That she just couldn't figure out.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
1 week later back home Mac's apartment  
  
Mac's sitting on her couch thumbing trough all her paperwork trying to get ready for her first day back at work tomorrow, when she hears a knock at the door. A little surprised to see Harm standing there when she opens the door, they haven't spoke much since they returned home. Come in she says a little stiff. He humbly comes in.  
  
He knows he's got a lot of mending to do. He starts off with "Mac I'm sorry about what I said, I was out of line. I just care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt ."  
  
"What makes you think that I would get hurt?" Mac says defensively  
  
"Its Webb Mac!?" Harm says with I bit of confusion as to why shes not getting it.  
  
Mac takes a breath and sounding exhausted ask "Harm what bothers you more, that I could get involved in a relationship with Webb or that you may have missed your chance?"  
  
"Mac?"Harm questions her boldness, not quite ready to answer the question  
  
"Your jealous. I'm just not quite sure why. It's been 2 years since Mic left and you never shown any interest other than platonic. So why now?" Mac not wanting to let him off the hook  
  
"I have tried Mac. After Mic left I tried for months and you just kept pushing me away. I almost lost you because of it." Harm confesses sounding a little hurt  
  
"Harm I needed time, after everything that I had gone through, and you were still with Renae...Talk about your complications. I especially didn't want to start a relationship out that way. Can't you see that?"Mac says sounding as though Harm, after 2 years of reflection, should have seen it "It just seems that you are never ready to broach the subject unless there is no real chance of anything coming out of it. Just like now. The only reason your acting this way is because you believe that I am starting a relationship with Clayton"  
  
"Your not?" Harm questions sounding hopeful  
  
"What if I wasn't? What would you do differently Harm?" Mac asks  
  
"I don't know, Mac. .I just thought...I don't know what I thought" Harm stay with the sound of the utter defeat in his voice.  
  
"When you know the answer to that question Harm maybe we can sit down and have a real talk"  
  
"Yeah." Harm whispers upset with himself for not being able to communicate his feelings to her the way that Webb did in 3 little words.He turns to walk toward the door, before he leaves he stops and without looking at Mac says "I wanted to let you that Webb woke up from his coma this morning, I thought that you might want to see him" then he walks out the door.  
  
Harm goes directly from there to the hospital to see Webb, when he enters his room he sees Webb sitting up trying to decipher what is on the lunch tray in front of him ,and greets him with" I hear that stuff can kill you."  
  
Webb returns with "I was trying to figure out which was the meat loaf and which was the chocolate pudding"  
  
Harm walks over and takes a seat beside the bed "Glad to see your still with us Webb, we weren't sure there for a while" he says as he begins to feel the stiffness in his body and wonder if it is evident how uncomfortable he is.  
  
"Glad to be here. Now whats really on your mind Harm?" Webb ask directly  
  
"I just wanted to thank you, Mac told me what you did for her. " Harm states sincerely,  
  
"And" Webb protrudes  
  
"Listen Webb, I heard what you said to her. She is a very special woman ...." Harm begins not really sure what to say  
  
Webb a little shocked at Harms ability to even approach the subject decides to be honest with him, for Mac's sake" She needs you Harm, only for what ever reason your to blind or stupid or both to see that. She doesn't love me, at least not the way that she loves you, I know that but she wants to be loved and if your just going to sit on your six and keep her waiting, I can assure you that I won't. But for what ever reason she keeps holding on to you, so Harm you say that she is very special, then tell her that. You need to either tell her that you love her or tell her you don't because until you do she'll never be able to move on with her life."  
  
"Webb I....." Harm begins "Save it Harm, tell her"Webb interrupts  
  
"Yeah, I better get going, I'm glad to see that your al right" Harm says a little dumb founded and gets up to leave just before he goes out the door  
  
Webb calls "What ever your going to do Harm do it soon."  
  
As he walks down the hallway his mind is racing. 'Could Webb be right, does Mac love him, does she need him as more than just a friend. But she hates him right now, and Webb, if Mac does have feelings for him he cant get in the way. What would he say to her after everything that they have been through, did he even have a right...'he looks up just in time to see Mac turn the corner. He tries to avoid eye contact when they meet afraid that she might see the turmoil of confused emotions he has pounding in his chest. "Hey Mac" is all he can manage to say  
  
Mac sencing something ask "Are you all right Harm?"  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go though, I'll call you sometime soon " then he quickly turns to walk away and hurries down the hall  
  
"What? Aren't you going to work tomorrow?"Mac calls but Harm doesn't respond  
  
Mac turns and walks into Webbs room and greets him with a warm smile  
  
"Hi Sara" Webb responds  
  
She goes over and makes herself comfortable in she seat beside his bed then reaches up and takes his hand. "So how are you feeling" she ask gently  
  
"Better now" Webb says with a grin then continues "Sara about what I said before I am sorry, I shouldn't have put you in that spot, but I didn't think that I was going to make it and I had to let you know, I couldn't stand the thought of dieing and not telling you how much you mean in my life, how much you mean to me."  
  
"Oh Clay"Mac whispers as she gently kisses his hand. "You mean a great deal to me to, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, you have always been a good friend. I just have..."  
  
"Harm" Webb interrupts  
  
"Yes"Mac answers softly and honestly then continues "its complicated but I just can't do this again until I figure out what ever it is between us."  
  
" I will always be here for you Sara" Webb adds  
  
"Thank you"Mac says then leans up and gives him a gentile kiss  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Harms apt that night  
  
As he lays in bed unable to find rest only the questions that keep circling in his head. When she left he felt it strong, when he quit Jag he knew it, but now how can he tell her. With everything that Webb has confessed the timing is off to say the least, but if he doesn't tell her he could loose her forever because as much as he hated to admit it he knew that Mac just might be able to fall in love with Webb, real love. Should he tell her, does he have the right to tell her now, and if he did tell her how, how could he tell her something that he has kept inside for so long?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The next day at Jag  
  
The day went by pretty fast for Mac. The morning was full of congratulations on a job well done and the afternoon was a flurry of work It was getting late most of the office had gone home when Mac heard a knock at the door. She looked up to see Harriet standing there with a concerned smile  
  
"May I come in Ma'am?'  
  
"Sure Harriet, What can I do for you?"  
  
"Ma'am I was just wondering how Commander Rabb and yourself are" Harriet began  
  
"We are both fine just a little bruised up, you know how it is flying with Harm, it always ends with a bang" Mac answers light heartedly  
  
"No Ma'am I mean the two of you together, how are you?" Harriet persist  
  
Mac a little confused slowly answers "You know how he can be it's a little tense because of Webb but we will get through it and things will be back to normal"  
  
"How Ma'am?" Harriet questions  
  
"Harriet what's wrong, I feel like we are having two separate conversations" Mac inquires  
  
"Ma'am, You don't know, do you? He didn't tell you?"Harriet questioned  
  
"Tell me what?"Mac insisted  
  
"Ma'am, the commander took terminal leave and resigned his commission in order to find you"Harriet blurted  
  
Breathless Mac just stood there until she could muster "What?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am. I would have thought he would have told you. From the day you left he was a reck he tried everything to find you, then when the news came in that you were lost possibly dead he tried to get reassigned but the admiral wouldn't hear of it, so he quit" Harriet continued "I wonder why he didn't tell you"  
  
Mac knowing the truth just says "He couldn't, I wouldn't let him.I thought he was up to his old games."  
  
"I don't think so ma'am, not this time, you should have seen him."Harriet said with the upmost concern then sensing Mac needed time alone softly said "Ma'am if you need me"  
  
Mac nodded and Harriet left the office  
  
Mac sat there alone in her thoughts slowly piecing the puzzle of Harms actions over the past few weeks together. She now realized how hurt he must have been when he overhead Webb say that he needed her and then had to watch her kiss him. No wonder he was so sensitive about things between her and Webb. He was finally ready and she pushed him away, again.What was she going to do? She had to see him to tell him that she knows to tell him that she is not involved with Webb. She grabs her keys and heads out the door and straight to Harms apt.  
  
Before she knows it she is standing outside his door, hands shaking, after all the times she had imagined this conversation, now once faced with it, she had no idea of how to broach it. She wills herself to knock on the door before her courage leaves her.  
  
Harm answers the door a little surprise and embarrassed when he sees Mac standing there. She looks very nervous. He knows that by now she must know that he quit Jag and that that is the reason she is here, but he decides to play dumb just in case. "Mac? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I missed you at work today" she began  
  
"Yeah well...I took the day off"He states little sarcastically  
  
Mac sensing the tension between them and knowing that she has to take down that wall he has built "Can I come in?" she asks with a little smile  
  
"Sure, I'm sorry" Harm moves out of the way  
  
Mac walk in and removes her jacket and lays it on the counter and walks toward the radio where she hears soft slow music playing "That's nice" she says jesturing to the music "Our first dance was to that song. Do you remember?" she asks  
  
Harm looking a little confused as to what brought that up answers "Yes I do it was at the ball, you were the most beautiful women there."Harm says with a smile  
  
Mac knowing the best way to get to Harm is through his ego replies"You were very handsome yourself sailor"  
  
"I thought you said dress whites and gold wings were over rated" Harm recalls  
  
"I did and they are but not that night" Mac continues  
  
"A marine admitting they were wrong?I don't believe it"  
  
"I've been wrong about a lot of things"Mac says sensing the tension melting away  
  
"This I got to hear. Like what?"Harm says with a little chuckle  
  
"Well for starters you. I never thought that you would quit Jag" Harm just stands there speechless then Mac adds "Why did you do it Harm?"  
  
Harms heart pounding ask "Do you even have to ask Sara"  
  
"Yes I need to hear it"Mac pleads  
  
Harm just stands there not sure of what to say, where to begin. His eyes slowly turn away from hers.  
  
"What are you so afraid of Harm?" Mac asks a little tension in her voice "There are no more complications, just us and how we feel."overcome by emotions she adds in a shaky voice" Look at me damn it!"  
  
Harm turns sharply and locks eyes hard with Mac he cant hold it in any longer, he has nothing else to loose, if he holds back any longer he will loose her forever and he knows that she isn't going to stop until he tells her so he does the only thing he can and lets it fly "You want to know what I am so afraid of. I am afraid of You Sara! From the first time I saw you you've scared me to death. You have this energy about you that draws me in, and I knew...there was no way out, I didn't want out, and these feelings grew until I couldn't imagine my life with out you in it. I have never needed anyone before but I need you Sara. Everything about you is burned in me. It goes deeper than anything I've ever known, so deep that I don't know where I stop and you begin and to think of you not here with me," Harms voice quivers as he remembers her last mission" I just don't know how I would handle it, I don't think I could and I have never been afraid of anything in my life but that thought, it rips my heart out. I have been afraid for so long now, that if I told you how much I loved you, how much I need you, you might not feel the same and it would scare you away, or worse yet you do and I would wind up hurting you. I need you in my life, and I have never needed anything and if that means that your only here as a friend thats good enough because I can't live without your smile, your touch, your laugh."Harm stops his voice trembling as he tries to get the words out "I love you Sara, and it goes deeper than anything I have ever known" He stops again and looks down trying to keep himself together  
  
"And what if I said that I love you too?"Mac whispers back as she slowly walks toward the broken down man in front of her tears falling from her eyes  
  
"What?"Harm asks as he looks up at her, not believing what he has just heard  
  
"I said that I love you to." Mac says as she reaches him and slowly pulls him in for a soft kiss  
  
Harm slowly slides his arms around her waist and pulls her into him and he deepens the kiss..... 


	2. I Have Found My Comfort Zone

Thank you to everyone who left a review for the first chapter. I have discovered miracle known as spell check and I honestly believe that the designer had me in mind when he invenrted it. Ha Ha just joking invented it. On with the show......  
  
Harm slowly slides his arms around her waist and he pulls her in and deepens the kiss.   
  
Mac slowly pulls back "You can't imagine how long I have waited to hear that." she says with a smile  
  
Harm chuckles a little "Probably not as long as I have waited to say it."  
  
"You should have said it sooner. You know all this time you were right. I wouldn't have believed it then but I can see it now." Mac says starting to sound serious  
  
"About what?" Harm questions  
  
"About me running. You know that I have always depended on you to save me when I need it. I always knew that you would be there, no matter what, and you have never let me down . I just never realized that I counted on you to save me from myself. The reason that I was upset that you were leaving the night before my wedding to Mic was because on some level, I expected you to save me from it... and you did. I think that is why I pushed you away after Mic left, even after I knew about your break up with Renae. I felt like on some level I was pushing you into a relationship with me and I didn't want it to be like that, not with us. I wanted you to find your own way. I could never admit what I had done to Mic or to you and because of that I kept this distance between us all this time. Every time you started to show any interest I had to test it. I have been so afraid for so long. Afraid of ending up with the wrong man...afraid of being alone...afraid of myself... and afraid of you."  
  
"Afraid of me? Why Mac?" Harm asks softly  
  
"I have been afraid that once you came to terms with your feelings and actually said them out loud, and then had time to comprehend what you had done, you would take them back and stay in your comfort zone" Mac tells him honestly  
  
"Oh Mac I'm so sorry" Harm whispers. Then he pulls her back in for another passionate kiss.  
  
Mac slowly pulls back and reaches up and begins to unbutton Harms shirt.  
  
Harm stops and looks into Mac's deep brown eyes as to say 'are you sure?' Mac understand this just gives a gentile nod. Harm reaches up and her face, the most beautiful face he has ever seen in the palm of his hands and kisses her again.  
  
She can feel his heart pounding in his chest as she undoes the buttons of his shirt. Once that task is completed she slides her hands up his chest and over his shoulders and relieves him of his shirt. She can hear him moan from deep within as her hand caress him.  
  
He leads a small trail of kisses down her neck, then with one hand pulls her shirt over so he can kiss her shoulders. He then proceeds to unbutton her blouse. As he undoes each button he plants a gentile kiss in its place. Once he has reached the last button he slides both hands to her hips and plants soft kissed on her stomach. Mac lets the shirt slide off of her shoulders and fall onto the floor. Harm leans back to take in her beauty.  
  
Mac pull him back up with both hands planted firmly on each side of his head, her hunger for him evident in her eyes. Harm pushes his way up and straight to her lips and once again the passion of the moment is released in their kiss. This time growing stronger and stronger as their hands rome the others naked flesh. Little beads of sweat are starting to form but it is only seconds before they are wiped away by the hungry hands. Harm leans down and plants kissed down Macs neck and into her soft breasts. He hears her moan and lets his hands slide down her sides, down her hips, down to her thighs and in one incredibly smooth motion he lifts her up. She immediately assumes the position and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He finds his way straight back to her lips and leads them into the bedroom and lays them both onto the bed. He removes her bra before she even realizes what he has done. As he continues to kiss her he finds his way down to the button on her skirt and unfastens it, then slides his hand around to her sides and over the top of the wait of both skirt and panties. Then he slide his body down slightly so that his feet touch the floor and gently removes the remainder of her clothing, the only barriers left between him and her. He stands there and takes in her beauty "You are so beautiful Sara." he softly whispers. Then he quickly undoes his pants removes both pants and boxers. He raises his eyes to look at her, a little grim forming across her face. Then he quickly slides back into the bed and their lips find one another again.   
  
Mac rolls him over and plants wet hungry kisses over his chest and stomach. Harm pulls her back up and roll her back over he begins to kiss her breast as he lets one hand slide down and feel her hunger for him. "Oh God I need you Harm!" she says in a desperate voice and with that he finds his position between her legs and they gently rock, there skin like melted butter you can't tell where one stops and the other starts. The way it was meant to be. They continue to make love all night until they both fall into an exhausted slumber.  
  
The next morning Harm wakes up to find Mac nestled peacefully in his arms. He can't believe that after all this time she is really here. He memorizes everything about her and then he realizes that this is the happiest moment of his life. He feels her start to stir and he whispers "Hi there sleepy head."  
  
She gives him a sleepy smile and says "I'm glad to hear your voice. I thought that it was all a dream, a wonderful dream."  
  
"To be honest I did to. I just can't believe that you are really here. I love you Sara" Harm leans in and gives her a gentile kiss.  
  
Mac nestles her head down onto his chest.  
  
Harm gently rolls over and reached into the night stand beside him. "Sara, I don't ever want you to be afraid again."  
  
Mac raises up and looks him in the eyes. She can sense there is something different about him now, she just wasn't sure what.  
  
"I have come to terms with my feelings and I don't take them back, I don't ever want to take them back. You are my comfort zone, you always have been, I was just too blind to see it. I love you Sara Catherine McKenzie. I always have and I always will." he gently reached down and takes her hand in his and pulls it up to his chest "I bought this shortly after Mic left. I've just been waiting for the right time." he reveals the ring in his hand  
  
"Oh Harm" Mac whispers as tears fill her eye  
  
"Sara Catherine McKenzie will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Harm says as he slides the ring over her delicate finger  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes" Mac says overcome by tears now. She slides up and kisses Harm hungrily and they begin a replay of last night. 


End file.
